la Trampa
by mimichanMC
Summary: ni hao: aprovechando mi ultimo respiro antes de volver a la universidad para seguir subiendo historias, aqui dejo "la trampa", un fic que es casi una profecia para mi... casi consegui novio con el jeje los invito a leerlo. En sus marcas... listos... fic.


_Todos los personajes de la Serie "Kaitou Saint Tail" pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachiawa,(aunque daria cada peso que pudieraganar en mi vida con gustopor tener para mi a Daniel Astro Jr. )hago esto solo por divercion sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningun delito, acarado esto aqui vamos_

****

**_La Trampa_**

**_Por Mimi Chan _**

**_El amor es una trampa en la que todas las personas estarian felices por caer, trae suufrimiento, problemas, lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo trae cariño, sorpresas, fantasia y sueños que se vuleven realidad... hay ciertas trampas en las que simplemente cada vez, dariamos la vida por caer al menos una sola vez..._**

Hay ciertas situaciones que llegado el momento se vuelven insoportables. En una de esas situaciones estaban metidos Mimi y Daniel desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus situaciones tenían nombre, Rina y Rafael. Esa semana todo se había intensificado, los intentos de sus dos eternos admiradores habían pasado del límite. Ella por su parte estiba harta de las escenas melodramáticas de Rafael, humillado todos los días rogando; mientras él estaba cansado de las insinuaciones algo groseras que Rina repetía cada oportunidad que tenía, tomándolo de la mano o alguna caricia que él desaprobaba "_seré romántico con quien yo elija_" se cansaba de decirle cada vez que ella le pedía que le correspondiera al menos un poco, pero ella parecía no entender, mas ese día había sido el colmo.

Esa misma mañana los dos admiradores parecían bastante decididos, tal y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Para Mimi fue un ramo de rosas rojas en su pupitre y un chico resuelto a toda costa a robarle un beso; mientras para él lo esperaba una chica que en la misma entrada lo recibió con un abrazo que acababa un poco mas debajo de donde terminaba la espalda y que no había parado de perseguirlo por todo el salón. Los dos resueltos y cansados les dijeron:

ya basta - gritaron los dos, sin darse cuenta al unísono y se voltearon a ver solo por un segundo después volvieron cada uno a su asunto.

esto se acabo – dijo ella.

estoy harto de esto Rina – dijo él.

no quiero ofenderte, pero no quiero ser tu novia.

no me interesas de ese modo entiende, solo te aprecio como amiga.

¿por que? – dijeron Rina y Rafael al unísono se voltearon a ver y en un segundo volvieron a su asunto.

muchachos la maestra viene – dijo la dulce voz de Sara a su lado.

Así todos pasaron a sus asientos, las parejas estaban bastante molestas, Rina y Rafael siguieron con su tonto juego de flirteo con ellos. Cuando llego la hora del receso ambos salieron mandando una mirada asesina los dos conquistadores con la orden de que no los siguieron lo que sabían solo duraría un par de minutos, si lograban esconderse bien, hasta que terminara el receso.

Y se escondieron dadas las casualidades, y las casualidades no existen, ambos en un árbol, el mismo árbol.

Ella estaba sentada en una de las tramas mas altas pensando y muy molesta: "estoy harta de todo esto, como haré para quitarme lo de encima"

Mientras él en una rama mas abajo también pensaba:" esto es el colmo, no lo soporto cuando es así de coqueta pero hoy francamente a sido vulgar, esto a sido el colmo".

Ahaaa estoy harta – grito con desesperación ella

Ahaaa estoy harto – dijo desesperado él en voz alta

Los dos dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, y entre ellos se escucharon. Él subió su mirada de don de había provenido el grito. Ella miro hacía abajo donde alguien había gritado lo mismo que ella. Ambos se toparon con dos ojos de diferente color. Negro y azul.

¿Mimi?- lo miro hay sentado en la rama del árbol mirándola sorprendido.

¿Daniel?- la miro hay subida sobre una rama alta con mirada curiosa.

¿también cansado? – dijo cuando salio del asombro de verlo también hay.

bastante – dijo mirando ya mas tranquilo, y mirando unos ojos azul que empezaban a agradarle desde hace poco tiempo – Rina ya me tiene harto.

pensé que disfrutabas de la atención de tu admiradora numero uno.

si claro – dijo irónicamente – tanto como tu de l cariño de tu mayor fan.

ay ni me lo digas, a mí también ya me tiene cansada – dejo en tono evidentemente cansado- si al menos tuviera una pareja o algo parecido nos dejarían en paz.

si… supongo que eso seria una solución rápida.

Ambos guardaron entonces silencio dándole un par de vueltas a la idea en su cabeza…ambos necesitaban pareja…ninguno de los dos realmente tenia oportunidad de conseguir una pronto…era una buena opción si ellos tuvieran pareja Rina…Rafael…tarde o temprano se darían por vencidos. De pronto ambos se voltearon a ver la misma idea había atravesado por la cabeza de los dos "y si…"

estas pensando lo mismo ya yo – le dijo ella.

No lo se¿en que estas pensando? – le respondió él.

si nosotros fuéramos novios mataríamos dos aves del mismo tiro – dijo ella para luego recargarse sobre el tronco del árbol – pero claro es nunca pasara.

Pero podríamos – dijo él en cuanto ella callo y obtuvo su atención – no serlo…solo podríamos hacérselos creer.

Mmmm.

Si, mira, nosotros les decimos que somos pareja y ellos tarde o temprano se darán por vencidos y nos dejaran en paz.

Eso crees.

Seguro que si, o tienes una idea mejor.

No, de hecho esa idea suena muy bien.

Que dices, no perdemos nada intentando.

Si tienes razón, no perdemos nada.

Que dices entonces¿es un trato?

Bueno… si – dijo y bajo a la misma rama que él de un solo salto, él no se sorprendió mucho Mimi siempre había mostrado mucha agilidad – es un trato de ahora en adelante somos…"_novios_".

Bien trato – dijo y tomo su mano – desde ahora somos "_novios_".

Justo en ese momento tocaron y ellos bajaron del árbol, el bajo primero y la ayudo a bajar brinco primero y ella lo siguió, en el piso para ayudarla la tomo de la cintura y ambos aterrizaron en piso firme con las mejillas rojas

oye pero…si somos novios, y hay alguien que te interese seguro se alejara de ti – le dijo ella.

no hay cuidado, por ahora no me interesa nadie… pero y tu.

yo estoy igual.

Hay un solo problema entonces.

¿Cuál? – del dijo ella confusa.

Si queremos que ellos lo crean forzosamente tendremos que tratarnos como si fuéramos novios de verdad.

No creo que sea tan complicado, solo tomarnos de la mano un poco y decirnos cosas dulces, ya sabes, pero todo será mentira, no creo que sea tan difícil, además no será por mucho tiempo.

Esperemos, puede que sea hasta divertido, me imagino sus caras al vernos así.

Si yo también jaja, jaja.

Cuando entraron Rina y había la ataque de nuevo, cuando Mimi se dio cuenta sin mas timo a Daniel de la mano y se dirigió muy cerca de ella su pupitre, Rina la ver eso se quedo helada, toda la demás clase no pudo evitar mas que ver atonota esa escena, incluida Sara, así llegaron al asiento de él y él se sentó, ella lo siguió sentándose en su mesa y diciéndole al oído enmarando una sonrisa "_creo que funciona_" luego lo volteo a ver y le sonrió él le devolvió el gesto, los dos estaban algo sonrojados.

¿**QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO MIMI CARDONA?**

Que no es evidente. dijo Mimi con altivez – solo platico con **MI NOVIO.**

**¡QUEEEEEEEEE TU NOVIO¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!**

Pues si, somos novios – dijo levantándose de un brinco de al mesa y poniéndose a la espalda de Daniel y abrazada de sus hombros poso su cabeza en su hombro – algún problema.

Eso….eso… eso no es cierto, yo no lo creo.

Pues creedlo – dijo remarcando él, la tomo de las manos en la misma posición en la que estaban - ella es mi novia.

Que es lo que has dicho – apareció Rafael como un rayo al oír las ultimas palabras de Daniel – Mimi, mi dulce niña, no es cierto verdad, es mentira

Si, lo es, somos pareja.

Nooooooooo. Dijo tirandose al piso como histérico – no, no, no, no puede ser. (fh1)

A mi no me van a engañar tan fácilmente, es imposible que ustedes dos sean pareja, eso yo no me lo trago, no me mentirán.

Piensa lo que quieras.

Yo necesito pruebas.

¿Que pruebas quieres? – dijo Mimi retadora.

Quiero…quiero que se den un beso solo así me lo tragare

Un beso… - dijeron los dos nerviosos al unísono

En ese momento llego la maestra y todos e sentaron en sus lugares, en el asiento contiguo al suyo un muy asombrada Sara la esperaba.

¿que es lo que pasa Mimi? – le pregunto realmente intrigada.

no puedo decírtelo aquí – le dijo en lo bajo – te lo contare hoy en la capilla te parece.

Está bien.

Así paso la mañana , Rina solo limitaba a comerse viva a Mimi con la mirada, ella como vulgarmente se diría solo se hacia la loca y no le prestaba atención, pero eso era difícil, Rafael solo se la paso llorando y Daniel mirándola en ocasiones de reojo, esperaba que so funcionara, y de algún modo esperaba que tomara mucho tiempo. Pronto tocaron para que las clases terminaran.

Nos vamos - dijo él abordándola mientras guardaba sus libros.

Si, vamonos – "yo no pensé que me acompañara.

Así ambos salieron juntos y tomados de la mano, ante la mirada atónita de todos y la furiosa de Rina, Rafael digamos que ya estaba pensando a que otra chica conquistar. Solo Rina los siguió todo el camino hasta la capilla.

tengo que ver a Sara se lo prometí.

Si, entiendo, nos vemos mañana

Bueno – tenía la cabeza gacha y sin previo aviso la subió y planto un beso delicado y rápido en la mejilla de su actual novio sonrojándose al máximo al voltearlo a ver – hasta mañana.

Si hasta mañana – dijo el otro también muy sonrojado.

Después solo atino a echarse a correr, Rina que lo había visto todo la miro con mirada asesina para luego correr detrás de Daniel, ella los vio a los dos y luego volteo con dirección a la capilla, al voltear se sorprendió mucho la ver a ara hay parada con mirada atónita.

Realmente acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer.

Si, Sara.

Bueno pues me tendrás que explicar esto muy seriamente, aunque estoy segura que no es lo que parece

Y no lo es…

Ambas entraron a la capilla y Mimi le contó todo desde que ambos se había encontrado en el árbol, el plan que había inventado y como debía correr todo durante el tiempo de su "noviazgo".

ese es nuestro plan.

pues suena bien (fh2) – dijo con una amable sonrisa- pero por cuanto tiempo.

Estamos a punto de salir de vacaciones, si logramos que lo crean hasta ese momento, el resto no nos veremos y no tendremos que seguir con eso, después ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Pues si… - dijo en modo quiero y casi silencioso – solo espero que la trampa no sea solo para ellos.

¿Que dijiste? –dijo ella al no oír el ultimo cometario de Sara.

No, nada.

Así después de un rato de comentar otras cosas Mimi fue a casa. En medio camino encontró a Rina con una expresión que no le gusto nada, parecía que la había estado esperando, ella quiso ladearla e ignorarla pero ella se atravesó en su camino la tomo de un brazo con fuerza para detenerla.

oye que te pasa – dijo molesta la sentir como la tomaba.

Es mentira, yo se que todo es mentira – dijo fríamente- se que lo de tu y Daniel es solo una ridícula mentira, si creen que me tragare eso esta equivocados.

¿Por qué? – dijo encarándola sin miedo.

Primera por que ustedes ni siquiera son amigos y ahora de al noche a al mañana son novios, si como no – dijo con sorna

En eso te equivocas – dijo tratando de safarse pero solo sintió como Rina apretaba mas - nosotros somos amigos desde hace mucho, pero tu eres tan ciega que no te habías dado cuenta y él… – dijo sin pensar mucho, esto era de alguna manera extraña lo que ella en verdad sentía – él siempre me ha gustado, su forma de ser, su valor, su tenacidad, siempre he admirado eso de él. – Rina la miro extraña no podía leer mentira en su mirada y eso la desconcertaba, pero no la iba a convencer- y estamos juntos te gu8ste o no, entiende y déjanos en paz.

¡**NO**! – apretó mas fuerte su brazo y la lastimo.

Has lo que quieras – dijo por fin molesta y tiro de su brazo y se sonto – pero eso no nos va a separar.

Así hecho a correr y llego a su casa, en el camino pensó en lo que debía hacer por ello en cuánto llego marco el teléfono para llamar a casa de Daniel. El tono aviso el contacto y después de un par de sonidos largos alguien contesto.

buenas tardes, casa del detective Astro que se reofrece.

buenas noches detective Astro, se encuentra Daniel.

si ¿Quién lo busca?

Mimi cardona.

Si, permíteme – sonó un par de golpes y luego un suave grito por la distancia de Daniel que decía "_no es lo que piensas, déjame en paz_".

Bueno, si dime.

Oye tenemos que inventar algo mas - dijo sin mas rodeos- me encontré a Rina y parece que no lo quiere creer aun.

lo se, a mi también me abordo.

¿Que te dijo?

No es algo muy agradable que podamos hablar por teléfono, te parece si platicamos en la escuela.

Esta bien, que te parece si te invito a almorzar.

¿Qué? – dijo extrañado como si la idea le disgustara.

Vamos es solo parte del plan, no cocino tan mal. – dijo un poco molesta por su tono.

Yo no dije eso – dijo defendiéndose

Bueno entonces mañana platicamos con calma, ya debo irme tengo que cenar y hacer mis deberes.

Bueno hasta mañana.

Si, hasta mañana.

Así colgó, después de un raro hizo sus deberes y se acostó a dormir temprano.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano a preparar el almuerzo, a medias contenta a medias molesta "_por que tengo yo que prepárale esto a él_" se decía ella misma al preparar las bolas de arroz "_no es nada mío… bueno después de todo siempre había querido hacer algo para agradecerle esas maravillosas noches conmigo _(fh3)_ me he divertido mucho con él durante todo este tiempo, creo que es un buen pretexto para darle las gracias"._

Así al terminar de hacer el almuerzo, subió y se arreglo de forma especial, se peino en una media coleta, lo que la hacía una imagen mas cercan a St. Tail pero no tanto, un moño color rojo y arreglo lo mas posible su cabello, tomo su mochila los cajones de almuerzo y partió a la escuela.

Mientras en la escuela Daniel libraba la batalla de su vida, explicar a sus amigos el noviazgo con Mimi, todos sabían que de alguna manera ellos terminarían juntos por al forma en la que peleaban pero no pensaron que lo reconocerían tan abiertamente, él solo pedía que lo dejaran en paz, pero después de un rato vio que esa no era una opción. Así cuando ella llego lo vio hay platicando con sus amigos, cuando los amigos la vieron comenzó una bulla increíble sin que él la viera pero sabiendo ya de quien se trataba, volteo y quedo helado. La vio hay parada en la puerta como una alucinación, con su cabello recogido en media coleta que la hacían verse tan similar a Siniestra y al mismo tiempo esa sonrisa tierna y esa expresión de simpatía conjugada con lo inocente que se veía hay con libros y dos cajones de almuerzo, como sacada de otro mundo aparte de el Siniestra la hacían ver tan diferente. Ella resuelta se acerco a saludarlo.

buenos días Dany – dijo con una sonrisa y lo vio raro "_por que estará rojo_".

buenos… – dijo en cuanto reacciono – buenos días Mimi.

Mira – dijo enseñándole los dos cajones de almuerzo – traje bolas de arroz y huevo duro, almuerzas conmigo en el receso.

Claro encantado.

Eso provoco otra bulla general "_quien como tú" "miran su novia le trajo el almuerzo" "vaya Mimi debe quererlo mucho" "que afortunado es Daniel de tener una novia tan bonita y tan atenta_" (por eso yo nunca tendría novio en mi salón, no importa que ay este en la universidad),a si tocaron al fin para iniciar la clase, Rina solo había visto todo en silencio tanto como lo que Daniel como lo que Mimi le había dicho la tarde anterior la tenía confundida "_y si ellos realmente son pareja_…"

Así paso al mañana y llego la hora del almuerzo, sin importarle mucho la escena anterior de la pareja Rina abordo a Daniel.

¿no quieres almorzar conmigo Daniel? – dijo Rina abordándolo como solo dos días antes.

No – dijo una voz a su espalda molesta ella volteo y vio a Mimi con una cara de verdaderos celos pintad en el rostro que Daniel no alcanzo a notar – no quiere y no puede, por que va a almorzar conmigo, con su novia como debe ser.

Yo no me trago eso, ríndanse, ustedes declarados enemigos de la noche a la mañana novios si como no, eso es mentira.

No se te a ocurrido – dijo Daniel sin pensar en la verdad que esa palabras encerraban incluso para él mismo – que peleábamos tanto solo porque en el fondo nos gustábamos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre para iniciar el almuerzo.

ven vamos a almorzar - dijo toando a Mimi de la mano con suavidad y tomando los dos cajones de almuerzo – mi niña.

si – "_Ahaaa mi niña le salio tan real_" (esa fue ella, no yo ) – Dany.

Y salieron así, tomados de la mano, por dentro no sabían exactamente que sentir acerca de ello, no era posible la realidad de la calidez de ese apretón, tan dulce, tan amable, se sentía tan bien, pero dudaban enormemente de que fuera real, quizá solo era una parte inconsciente de la actuación que estaban llevando a cabo. Así ellos llegaron pronto aun jardín un poco alejado de todos y se sentaron en la hierba.

y que fue lo que te dijo Rina

no fue algo muy agradable.

FLASH BACK

Daniel – él oyó a alguien a su espalda mientras aun se tocaba la mejilla

Rina?

Dime que no es verdad – dijo muy triste – tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti.

Y tú sabes también lo que yo siento por ti.

No tienes por que ser tan cruel.

Y no quiero hacerlo, pero entiende yo no puedo verte mas que como una amigo y además…

Oh no sigas con esa tontería de que ella es tu pareja – dijo muy molesta – yo se que no lo es, tu no te fijarías en una chiquilla estupida como ella.

No al insultes – dijo molesto – no te atrevas.

Diré lo que yo quiera de ella, aunque la defiendas, no es tu novia, yo no me trago eso me entiendes, no lo creo

Después de decir eso Rina hecho a correr y se perdió en el camino.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No creo que se lo trague tan fácilmente – dijo Mimi al verlo terminar – Rafael ya anda tras Carolina, pero Rina es mucho mas persistente

Pues si, pero para convencerla…. – dijo sonrojado y enseguida bajo la cabeza

Si… - dijo haciendo lo mismo

Y no lo haremos, no por darle gusto, no podemos llegar tan lejos – dijo decidido

Si, tienes razón – dijo agachada tratando de evitar que él viera su sonrojo – quizá… si ella nos viera salir juntos, tu sabes, fuera de la escuela, como una pareja normal.

Es decir una especie de cita.

Si, algo así.

Me parece buena idea, no perdemos nada al intentar.

Así es.

Bueno entonces, tendremos una "no cita".

Así acordaron al día siguiente salir, era domingo y algo encontrarían que hacer por hay.

entonces mañana a las 10:00 pm, si Mimi – dijo él en voz alta entrando al salón de clases

claro – dijo la alegre chica colgada con amabilidad de su brazo.

……. – "_así que una cita he… pues no será tan divertida como piensas Mimi cardona_ "- pensó Rina para si al escuchar al dúo fríamente.

Tocaron la campana para seguir la clase y paso el día completo, Al terminar la clase él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, caminaban platicando amenamente al salir de la escuela, mas al recorrer algunas calles y ya nadie los veía reino un silencio incomodo que no sabían como romper. Ella pensaba mucho "_vaya, una cita con él… con él… digo salir con él incluso como amigos debe ser fantástico, él es muy divertido, simpático, pero claro él solo es así, él solo se muestra así con Siniestra…no conmigo_".

Ahaaa – suspiro con pesar llamando enseguida la atención de su acompañante.

¿qué pasa?

Haaa yo… lo que pasa es que pensaba que… bueno debe ser muy difícil para ti salir conmigo – él la miro con un entrecejo confundido – digo nosotros siempre estamos discutiendo…debe ser muy difícil para ti salir conmigo, ya que yo no te agrado no es así…

No – dijo él haciéndola voltear a él y toparse con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta cierto punto y un leve sonrojo atravesando su nariz- tú no me caes mal.

Es que siempre estamos peleando.

No lo has entendido.

¿Qué?

Yo siempre peleo con mis amigos.

…

no lo vez, yo hago lo mismo con Miguel, con Luis, incluso con Rina…con ellos también discuto todo el tiempo… por diversión, quizá se ve muy masoquista, pero yo solo hago lo que siempre hago con mis amigos.

Pero tú pareces, muy disgustado conmigo cuando lo haces.

Bueno tu te metes en un asunto que para mi es delicado, o en ocasiones en un momento muy poco oportuno, como cada vez que lo haces con…

Siniestra, a veces parece que no piensas en otra cosa Astro Júnior.

Es difícil quitarse una obsesión así de al cabeza.

Pero tú te extralimitas. Mira Mimi… - él de pronto callo en cuenta – no te habías dado cuenta, tienes razón, yo soy mas rudo contigo que con cualquiera.

Pues si algo…

te prometo una cosa, no lo are más, esta bien.

No te preocupes, me he empezado a acostumbrar – dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

Pero para ti seguro…

No… - ella miro el piso y cuando supo que decir lo volteo a ver – por alguna razón a mi me molestaba mucho que yo no te simpatizara, y es que de alguna manera muy masoquista también, yo te aprecio… mucho.

Eso me da gusto.

A mi también.

Así pronto llegaron a la puerta en casa de Mimi, ambos subieron al pórtico y se despidieron.

Bueno, hasta mañana.

Si, hasta mañana – de pronto ella se acerco y lo abrazo con sutileza, él se sorprendió mucho – gracias por ayudarme Daniel.

Mimi… - no dijo nada mas si no solo también la abrazo con mucha suavidad de la cintura y se recargo con sutileza en su hombro, respirando su aroma con los ojos cerrados. Ella sintió esta invasión de calor tan calida y confortante y cerro también los ojos sintiendo. Él no pudio evitar un minuto abrazarla mas fuerte, como si tuviera al sensación de que ella iba a escapar – yo…

¿Mimi? – su papá había abierto la puerta y los había visto hay abrazados en cuanto ellos se dieron cuenta, se soltaron de lo mas sonrojados.

¡papá - dijo muy nerviosa- no es…

Ahaaa yo…. – "_bueno Gerardo ya no es una niña. Él es un buen muchacho. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Su madre tenía quizá la misma edad"._ – no tardes, es hora de cenar.

oh papa – él no dijo nada mas volteo y cerro la puerta dejándolos de nuevo solos, ella volteo a ver a Daniel preocupada – crees que él haya pensado…

no lo se…si tienes algún problema yo le explicare.

no, no creo que pudieran entenderlo, no te preocupes yo lo arreglare.

si me necesitas…

te lo diré.

está bien, hasta mañana entonces.

si, hasta mañana.

Así Mimi entro tímidamente a su casa y encontró a sus papas en la sala sentados ambos con una expresión no de enfado si no de ¿alegría? En su rostro.

mam� papá…yo puedo…

no hace falta Mimi – dijo tranquila su mamá – ya no eres una niña tu sabes lo que haces, no tienes por que darnos explicaciones sobre eso.

Es que no es lo que parece.

Vamos, lavate las manos ya es hora de la cena.

Si – dijo por fin resignada, ellos no la escucharían ese día en particular.

Paso ese día y no hubo una sola pregunta, ni siquiera cuando ella dijo que al día siguiente saldría temprano con el chico que la había abrazado en la puerta. Así después de un rato se acostó a dormir pensando y peligrosamente sintiendo, con los ojos cerrados. Él también estaba en su cama, con los ojos cerrados preguntándose que era eso que sentía en ese preciso momento, ese sentimiento que sintió al compartir el calor de su cuerpo.

ese abrazo – decía ella para si al recorrer ella los mismo pasos de Daniel – sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura…

respirar su aroma – pensaba el con los ojos cerrados.

mi corazón latía tan rápido.

mi respiración, casi no podía contenerla, era tan rápida…

fue…

fue…

tan calido – dijeron ambos casi como si estuvieran conectados.

que es lo que significa – se preguntaba él – por que me sentí tan bien… ella… no es posible ella no… - por algún motivo que ni él entendía se negaba a formular siquiera la idea en su cabeza.

fue tan lindo quiera o no reconocerlo, él…siempre me hace sentir así cuando me abraza a mi o a ella…el tiene un calor muy especial.

Así llego el día siguiente muy temprano, ambos se arreglaron bien para su "no cita" y dieron así las 10 de la mañana, en casa de Mimi sonó el timbre justo un minuto antes de que el reloj sonara.

yo abro – grito ella adentro –"_exacto como un reloj, como siempre Astro Júnior_". Ella se apresuro a abrir y lo vio en el quicio de la puerta entonces – buenos días.

… - él no tenía habla, ella simplemente lucia bellísima, lucia un vestido blanco un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, una gabardina corta solo un poco mas del vestido, color azul celeste, zapatos blancos, un poco altos, peinada de nuevo con una media coleta. Después solo de notar como ella lo inspeccionara con una mirada de curiosidad atino a decir – buenos días Mimi.

nos vamos.

si, claro… Ahaaa – dijo el de pronto y entre sus ropas (agregue que el venía con una pantalón de vestir negro, una camiseta blanca, bajo una camisa verde oscuro y que se lucia como para comérselo… no… bueno ya lo hice ) una rosa blanca corta y se la mostró- te traje esto.

para mi – dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa (apuesto que alguien arriba quien los estaba espiando se identifico con el chico de la rosa ).

si, bueno la ultima vez…la roja se te veía muy bien así que pensé…creo que no pude elegir un mejor color –dijo algo sonrojado (fh4) gracias – dijo tímida y quiso tomarla pero el le dijo.

espera – se acerco a ella y levanto al rosa a al altura de su oído – yo lo haré – dicho y puso la rosa sobre su oído derecho que se amoldo a la perfección, al bajar la mano logro rozar su mejilla suavemente "_cielos, su piel es tan suave_" – se te ve muy bien.

gracias – dijo subiendo a tocar al rosa y pensar por un minuto "_sus manos son tan suaves…pero que me pasa_" – nos vamos.

Ahaaa si, vamonos.

Así partieron mientras tres felices espías siguieron sus pasos hasta la esquina desde la habitación de ella. Ellos caminaron un buen rato hacia el centro de la cuidad, sin el menor inconveniente, si no hasta que ella pregunto.

¿oye crees que Rina aparezca?

Ella… desde que llegue a tu casa viene tras nosotros, de hecho desde las 8:00 am esta fuera de mi casa, esta detrás de nosotros tratando de ser discreta.

En serio.

Si, compruébalo por ti misma, mira – él la rodeo un poco por la cintura haciéndola voltear un poco a su lado, y si Rina venía en cada esquina con una gabardina negra y al verlos así, Mimi casi pudo ver en sus ojos chispas queriendo atravesarle la piel a pesar de estar a metros de distancia, por enojarla mas y por que así lo deseaba, puso su mano sobre su hombro derecho y siguió caminando – ella falla miserablemente al ser discreta.

Lo se por que crees que no me gusta llevarla a las misiones.

Jaja, jaja, jaja.

Así después de un rato llegaron al centro, y comenzaron a recorrer, se veían tan lindos así, las demás parejas que pasaban en una posición parecida, o competían con ellos, ellos simplemente lucían tan bien así de juntos.

bien ¿que quieres hacer?

no lo se…

¿que te parece una película?

suena bien vamos.

Él la tomo de una mano y hecho a correr con ella rumbo al cinema. Llegaron justamente ala cinta de las 12:00 pm y entraron la cinta (una de mis favoritas, me hubiera gustado verla en el cine) Romeo + Julieta. Compraron un par de sodas y entraron a la sala, adentro había casi la mitad de la capacidad en su gran mayoría parejas jóvenes, lo que los puso un poco nerviosos, ellos eran ahora parte de esas parejas y las parejas por lo regular no iban a el cinema a ver la película (saben de lo que hablo ), como de común acuerdo, ambos decidieron no pensar demasiado en el asunto. La película después de los eternos comerciales y trailler empezó, atrapo a Mimi desde la primera escena y a cautivo la escena del baile de disfraces. Mientras, el estaba pendiente de otra cosa. De ella, de su mirada luminosa y tierna al ver la pantalla, de su sonrisa emocionada, de sus suspiros en la escena dentro del elevador, él estaba tan concentrado que no noto que después de un hondo suspiro ella lo volteo a ver regalándole una sonrisa, enmarcada con su rostro que de pronto, no sabía si por la rosa, la oscuridad de la sala, el tono rojo que saltaba alrededor, la hacía lucir como la mas hermosa criatura del mundo (lo se mucha miel pero no puedo evitarlo….largo de aquí phoo�� )solo después de un segundo lo noto, antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo él dijo:

disfrutas de la película verdad.

pues si – dijo gentilmente olvidando de pronto esa expresión tan absoluta en el rostro de Daniel, que sin poder evitarlo la hizo suspirar – me gustan mucho las películas de romance.

es curioso no…- dijo extraño.

¿El que? – dijo con curiosidad.

es que, "_eso_" – dijo mirando la pantalla mientras de desarrollaba la escena de la alberca – es algo parecido a lo nuestro, solo actuación y luce tan real – dijo y ella volteo solo para ver cuando ambos amantes caían en la alberca y se unían en un beso – como esos besos.

Si –dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

¿Como lo harán?

No lose – dijo y lo volteo a ver él no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla de luz – quizá piensa en alguien a quien quieren o les gusta mucho.

¿Crees que sea difícil?

No lose… ¿por que?

Pensaba… en lo que dijo Rina – dijo y la voleo a ver a pesar de la oscuridad. ella pudo verlo sonrojado.

Ahaaa – "_un beso…un beso…de él… un beso_".

Sin agregar mas volteo al igual que él a la película, la película siguió corriendo llegando a la escena de la boda y la música de coros dentro de la misma "no seria tan difícil, después e todo es solo un beso, es mas solo es una actuación, no sería un beso… real cierto". La película siguió corriendo, ambos estaban muy callados tratando de evitar pensar demasiado, concentrados en la película, tan concentrados que Mimi no noto lo que hizo cuando corrió la escena donde Romeo mata a Teobaldo.

no, no quiero ver – dijo escondiendo su cara entre su pecho.

él se sorprendió mucho, pero pronto paso de la sorpresa a otro estado donde sus brazos le ordenaron rodearla y así lo hizo sin agregar nada, solo sintiendo.

Atrás Rina quiso pararse y detener la escena pero no pudo, una pareja delante y otra al lado de la esquina donde se había escondido no la dejaban salir de su lugar, estaba que se moría de coraje al ver que no podía hacer nada. Ellos quedaron así, no supieron cuanto tiempo, ella escondida en su pecho respirando su perfume, el mismo aroma que la primera vez al caer en sus brazos cuando la lazo en su primera misión con él, el mismo calor y sensación cuando el entro en medio de el gas que Rina lanzo para protegerla, la misma fuerza que aquella ocasión que por no dejarla caer había usado en el parque de las estatuas de plata, el mismo aroma que tenía su saco cuando se lo presto durante la misión de el ave de acero, el mismo sentimiento de seguridad que la rodeo y la calmo durante el tiempo que estuvieron ambos encerraos y a oscuras en aquella habitación cuando robo el cisne de crista, ella había estado en sus brazos tantas veces por error o casualidad, pero nunca se había sentido así, nunca de esa forma en la que los dos podían sentir lo mismo, y los dos sabían que no era error o casualidad.

quizá – solo después de minutos en los que n la película ya había llegado a donde Romeo llega a la habitación de Julieta ( 7min 32 seg duraron un buena rato abrazados ) dijo sin pensarlo si quiera, mas como si lo dijera para si mismo, que para ella _"I'm kiss you my love…" _la música sonaba a su alrededor- no sea tan difícil- ella lo miro asustada y sorprendida aunque dentro de si también ansiosa – podríamos… inténtalo.

Así se fueron acercando suavemente, sus rostros estaban tan cerca _"if kiss you my love…I'am kiss you heart" _estaban tan cerca, sus alientos casi se mezclaban, temblando, sus labios separados solo por milímetros, casi rozándose…

disculpen – dijo un chico que paso un con bote de rosetas delante de ellos rompiendo la bella escena, ellos se separaron al instante.

Ahaaa – dijo ella sin saber realmente que decir, lo que sigue no me gusta nos vamos.

si, claro – dijo viendo venir el amanecer de los amantes en la pantalla y buscando no comprometer más la situación.

Si salieron de la sala de cine y caminaron muy callados, seguidos por supuesto de no muy lejos ahora que los veía tan distraídos y en parte convencidos que esa no era una relación normal.

¿te gustaría un mantecado? - dijo él tratando de romper la fricción.

Ahaaa.

conozco aquí cerca un buen lugar donde venden un estupendo helado de chocolate.

si, claro – tratando de hacer lo mismo que él.

Así partieron y entraron a una nevaría no muy concurrida y compraron dos mantecados, iban demasiado distraídos, tanto que ella no noto como una chica paso a su lado dándole un codazo completamente intencionado haciéndola tirar su bola de nieve.

¡Oye! – dijo moleta hasta que vio a la chica de gabardina negra frente a ella – Rina.

¡oh! cuanto lo ciento – dijo hipócritamente.

lo hiciste a propósito.

como se te ocurre que yo haría algo así.

vamonos – dijo él tomándola de la mano y salio con ella esta vez Rina no se quedo a esperar y los siguió.

vamos ya acaben con la broma no se aburren del juego.

esta bien – dijo él y la encaro molesto muy bien Rina ya me canse, acaso no piensas dejar de seguirnos.

Si piensas que solo por ver una película o comer un mantecado o caminar por ay como novios de caramelo me voy a tragar todo este cuánto se equivocan.

No es ningún juego – dijo y la volvió a tomar por la cintura ella cooperando bastante al dejarse guiar – si estamos juntos y nos abrazamos y todo lo demás e por que somos una pareja entiende.

Todo lo demás, yo no he visto "_todo lo demás_".

Tu no quieres vernos – dijo ella tu no quieres salir lastimada por eso

Pruébenlo, les aseguro que si yo veo al verdad los dejare en paz desde este mismo momento.

Una mirada de indecisión cruzo por el rostro de ambos y se voltearon a ver y ambos tomaron una decisión difícil.

nos das tu palabra – dijo ella.

por supuesto.

muy bien – dijo él y los tres caminaron al centro del parque donde estaban y se ocultaron bajo un viejo árbol casi escondido de todos.

no se atreverán.

"_quizá podríamos intentarlo_" el pensamiento rodó sobre sus cabezas como una madeja de hilo que lo enredaba todo, aprisionando en su hebras los sentimientos de ambos, ambos muy por dentro lo anhelaban, lo querían de verdad "_quizá piensan en alguien que quieren o les gusta mucho_" las emociones seguían juntándose y rozándose unas con otras como sus propios sentimientos. Cuando ella sintió sus manos recorres con gentileza su cintura por debajo de su corta gabardina…cuando él sintió sus delicadas manos sosteniéndose de su brazos casi presionando sobre al tela de su camisa. No hubo necesidad de actuar, ni de pensar en nadie solo sentir… Sus labios primero se rozaron con miedo, pero el tomo la iniciativa y la rodeo ahora por completo por la cintura y la beso completamente, era tremendamente calido ese contacto, amoroso, apasionado, ella por instinto subió su brazos y rodeo su cuello, con ambas manos y se hundió en la inconciencia de ese beso… después de largos minutos se separaron lentamente y se miraron ala la cara con una mirada que decía "_realmente nos hemos besado así "._

muy bien, ustedes ganan, les creo – dijo con una mirada triste donde lagrimas de dibujaban – pero no les deseo ninguna clase de felicidad.

Sin decir mas se hecho a correr. Ellos se soltaron por fin y bajaron la mirada confundidos…todo se había acabado.

funciono – dijo con un tono triste, sin poder evitar retenerlo.

si, creo que finalmente nos dejara en paz, es decir, me dejara en paz.

si…creo que es hora, de ir a casa.

Si – dijo el mirando aun el piso.

Se acabo el juego.

Si…el juego.

Bueno, nos vemos después, Astro Júnior.

…. – solo el se podía explicar la sensación de vació dentro de si al escuchar ese conocido "Astro Júnior" después aquel Dany que tan dulce se escuchaba en su boca, ella se separo y comenzó a caminar, el pasando a través de su emociones la tomo de una mano y no la dejo ir – esto no es un juego.

Daniel – lo volteo a ver y vio un dejo de desesperación en su rostro – de que hablas…esto se acabo, déjame ir.

Esto ya no es un juego, no es juego para mí.

De que…

No la dejo seguir hablando y la jalo contra si robándole un beso rápido en el que ponía todo sus sentimientos, ese beso ya no era necesario, ella pensó, por que lo hace…es que él… sintió entonces como sus manos resbalaban por su espalda y su cintura y no quiso evitar nada… con un movimiento lento lo rodeo de la espalda y lo abrazo fuerte, lo beso también, poniendo en ese beso todas su emociones desnudas, la mezcla de las dos enredo la madeja empezada solo unos minutos antes "_esto es tan calido…tan calido… es… amor_". El dejo sus labios y comenzó a besarla en sus mejillas, en sus parpados entonces advirtió que sabían sal, pero no la soltó, ella no escaparía.

no escapes por favor – dijo y ella sintió entonces la presencia de St. Tail entre los dos, eso no podía pasar él no podía sentir eso por ella eso le dolería después, intento soltarse – no importa lo que hagas no voy a dejarte ir.

Daniel…esto no es …

Esto es lo que siempre he querido dame una oportunidad de entrar en tu vida.

… - _"Sara… es esto de lo que tu hablabas_".

FLASH BACK

sabes lo que harás cuando encuentres algo más valioso que tus misiones y el poder que tienes como St. Tail… algo como el amor.

Si, Sara y no me gusta.

¿Qué harás?

St. Tail dejara de robar.

No te preocupes, seguro encontraremos otro modo de ayudar a las personas.

Eso espero no me gustaría rendirme pero… creo que no podré evitarlo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mimi…

¡Dios mío! lo encontré- dijo de pronto se recargo aun mas sobre él ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al pasto, el no entendía pero estaba feliz y ella reía feliz.

Mimi, te quedaras conmigo.

Me quedare contigo.

Bueno no hace falta decir que ellos fueron pareja desde ese preciso momento, después de ese día la ladrona St. Tail no volvió a aparecer en Seika, sin embargo el alcalde lo asigno a diferentes casos, que resultaron ser muy parecidos a los de St Tail. Casi todos los días en la alcaldía o en casa de Daniel llegaban misivas explicando diferentes atracos dentro de la ciudad que él se encargada de resolver, todos firmados con dos letras ST y S. el no se molesto en investigar quienes eran ST y S por que por dentro sabía que St Tail aun seguía detrás de todo eso. Y eso aun lo hacia feliz…tal como dijo Sara esa trampa después de todo los había atrapado al los dos… una trampa hacia la felicidad.

**_Fin_**

* * *

fh1Recuerdan una escena donde Ranma le dice a Akane que la ama por error al querer vengarse de Nabiki en un laberinto y al ver a quien le dijo se hecha al piso como histérico… eso mismo hizo Rafael J. 

fh2Opinaría yo: si lo dice la autora intelectual de todos los robos de Siniestra, y que rara vez fallan eso es un ¡Si, adelante, esto funcionara! DEFINITIVO.

fh3Se que eso suena horrible pero no lo es, en cualquier otro contexto lo sería pero bueno de que otra forma podría ella llamar las noches de las misiones con él…después de todo casi todas las misiones son de noche o.0

fh4no saben de lo que estoy hablando pues chequen el fic de la rosa de Mimi en esta misma pagina… bueno si no me hago promoción yo, quien


End file.
